


Vampire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [7]
Category: DCU, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan e Creed sono vampiri.





	Vampire

Creed entrò nella prigione ed osservò King. Il vampiro lupo mannaro era seduto in un angolo della cella, il collo ricoperto di tagli dovuti al collare e un gomito appoggiato sulla catena che lo teneva legato ad un anello di metallo conficcato nel pavimento.

“Ti va di mangiare?” domandò Victor. Oliver Queen guardò l’immortale e si leccò le labbra, passandosi le mani tra i capelli biondi.

“Sempre” rispose. Creed si diresse verso di lui. King socchiuse un occhio e fissò il più grande.

“Ho saputo che sei quasi stato sbranato dal gruppo di vampire” sussurrò. Creed scrollò le spalle e si sedette accanto a un cumulo di monete d’oro.

“Non rischio più da quando ero bambino” ribatté. Porse il polso al prigioniero. Queen gli addentò la pelle abbronzata e succhiò avidamente il suo sangue. Queen si staccò e ansimò, sedendosi per terra.

“Com’è avere a che fare con vampire di così alto grado?” domandò. Victor ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Eccitante, le prime volte. Mi ricordo che la primissima volta ho chiuso gli occhi in un’estasi di languore, desideravo quelle labbra color rubino su di me. Parlavano di baci, ma sentivo i loro denti gelidi e candidi sul mio collo. Quando sono affondati, una brama malvagia si è impossessata di me. Le desideravo, quanto loro esigevano il mio sangue, ma non hanno potuto concludere” spiegò.

“Come mai? Chi ti ha salvato quella volta?” s’informò King. Le iridi di Creed brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Il loro signore mi vuole per sé, sono suo da secoli. E mi ama, sempre che di amore si possa parlare, più di quanto ami loro” rispose. Si guardò le unghie aguzze. King deglutì rumorosamente.

“E non lo temi? Potrebbe sbranarti lui, e, se è come sua madre, è un mostro facile all’ira” biascicò. Creed scoppiò a ridere.

“Dovrei, ma non posso. All’epoca ero abituando ad essere in suo totale potere e oggi giorno, so che non è più una minaccia. Ed in fondo non lo temerei uguale, ma non potresti capire” rispose Victor. Oliver incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Un giorno, spero di conoscerlo questo famigerato signore. Assomiglia un po’ a Mistress?” domandò. Victor si leccò il polso ferito, la pelle si rigenerò.

“La sua ira è molto più signorile di quella di sua madre” rispose.

 


End file.
